1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to material handling systems and, more particularly, to transport and storage of items within the material handling systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally the storage of items within, for example, a warehouse requires a large building or storage structure space with an associated footprint. Automated vehicles, also referred to as autonomous rovers, may be used in these warehouses to place items in storage and remove items from storage. The autonomous rovers may include energy storage units that require charging before initial use and during use such as when recharging upon depletion.
It would be advantageous to have a charging system for charging an autonomous rover's energy storage unit. It would also be advantageous to charge an autonomous rover's energy storage unit where the autonomous rover may be transferring material or wherever the autonomous rover may be located.